The New Generation
by kuraiXTenshi
Summary: She's the new girl at Hogwarts. Normally students don't transfer in their fifth year but she did. What else makes her special is the fact she is a Veela. Well, half-Veela to be precise. And that fact makes it difficult to make friends. But imagine her surprise when Rose Weasley can see past the Veela's thrall and actually get to know her. (Rated M for future romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again don't worry I'm still working on my other story (not so pitch perfect for those who don't know) but this fic has been nagging at me for the last few months so here's chapter 1 hope you guys like it :3  
**

* * *

It was her first day at Hogwarts and things were already going wrong. First her cat Charcoal shredded her skirt (so now she was wearing a skirt a few inches too short), then she missed the train because they apperated too late to the train station, then she and her mother had to apparate to the school but they ended up on the bridge so after teleporting all her stuff to the 5th year dorms she had to sprint to the Great Hall.

She slid to a stop right in front of the doors to the hall. Fixing her short skirt she could hear the cheers and applause of the students while the first years got sorted. Her nerves started getting the better of her she had no reason though. She knew everything she needed to know from her 4 years as a Beauxbaton but after being transferred to Hogwarts the first year nerves were kicking in.

_What if I can't make friends?_

She waited until her name was called by the sounds of it she still had some time. She grabbed her smartphone out of her pocket and checked her reflection.

_The benefits of being born half muggle and half magic._

That's the main reason she had problems making friends. Normally people were either swooning because of her or glaring at her. It made for many days alone on her bed listening to her music. Hopefully she'll be able to find someone who can look past her raven hair, perfectly porcelain skin, dark blue eyes, and fairly decent curves. You know for a 15 year old.

As the Headmaster continued going down the list she felt her heart starting to pound. She started gnawing on her lips and she waited outside the Great Hall. She wasn't trying to make an entrance she was just nervous out of her mind. She felt her teeth starting to dig into her lower lip. Almost far enough to draw blood. She quickly stopped and started chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Aurore Chevalier."

She took a deep breath and ever so gently pushed the doors open.

"Qui Madame?"

The whole hall looked over and she got the familiar feeling of eyes boring into her. But it was much worse than normal.

_Well after going to an all girls school it's to be expected with the boys._

"Well get up here dearie."

She felt at ease with the with gentle smile the aged headmistress gave her. Aurore made her way to the front of the hall. Halfway there the door slammed and sent a gust of wind her way, flipping her skirt up. She did her best to keep her skirt down but not before everyone got a view of her baby blue and white striped kickers.

She turned as red as the Gryffindor banner hanging above her. But before anyone could being laughing or start making rude comments Aurore smoothed out her skirt and strutted her way to the front and sat down with as much grace as a princess.

The was a small moment of awkward silence before the headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on Aurore's head.

"Hm…..I see much power and intelligence. You would do well in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"I am in your hands Monsieur."

There was a tense silence while the Sorting Hat was making its decision. Aurore was starting to get antsy and she did what she normally did when she got nervous, hum. Lately she had the soundtrack from a muggle movie called "Into the Woods" stuck in her head. She started humming "On the Steps of the Palace." She tried her best to hum relatively quietly but because it was a bit higher in her range it slowly started getting louder.

After the final note of the song echoed in the hall the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

_That's odd…...but alright he must have his reasons_

"Thank you Monsieur."

Before Aurore got up to sit at the Gryffindor table she pushed some of her raven bangs in her face and pointed her wand at it. She gave her wrist a quick flick and put it away. As she made her way to a bench the piece of hair that was once in her face turned scarlet red from root to tip. She still received some applause but it wasn't as much as the other first years. Which was understandable no one had seen her until now. Once she sat down on the bench the sorting continued.

Everything was as it expecting. No one was talking to Aurore and she still felt all the eyes boring into her. She was halfway done with unwinding her headphones from her phone when a young redhead girl stood next to her.

"Hello." She greeted with a smile and an outstretched hand. Aurore smiled back and shook the gingers hand.

"Bon-"

Aurore stopped herself before she started speaking French.

"Hello"

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"I'm Aurore Chevalier. Though people usually call me Dawn."

"Dawn?"

"Q- I mean yes. That's what Aurore translates to."

"In what language?"

"French."

"Oh what does your last name translate to?"

"Knight."

"So your whole name from French to English translates to 'Dawn Knight?'"

"Yes it does."

"That's a pretty name, in both languages."

Aurore wasn't expecting a compliment from anyone except some of the boys trying to get a kiss. Not in her wildest dreams did she expect a compliment from a girl. If anything she was expecting the stink eye from 99.9% of the female population.

_I guess Rose was that .1% _

"T-thank you Rose um would you like to sit down?"

Aurore slid over to make room for the young redhead but she didn't sit down right away.

"I guess James and Albus will be alright without me."

"If you don't mind me asking who are Albus and James?"

"My cousins of course, James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. They are over there."

Rose pointed over to her two cousins sitting a two tables away and waved at them. Aurore waved at them as well but rather sheepishly. Both boys waved back each of them flushing significantly.

"Dawn do you know why they're blushing?"

"Um that would be my fault."

Rose turned to face Aurore with a puzzled look.

"Why would that be your fault?"

"Its the same reason that practically everyone is staring at me. I'm a Veela, well half Veela."

"Wait you mean Veelas the race that are descendants of both sirens/mermaids and harpies?"

"That would be correct."

"That's so cool! I have an aunt that's a quarter Veela. So if I understood Aunt Fleur that means that you have an thrall that makes all the boys drool and makes other girls jealous?"

"Er….that's correct."

The girls fell into a comfortable silence before Rose asked a question that had been nagging at her since the Veela entered the room.

"Dawn. You are obviously not a first year so why did you get sorted today?"

"Oh I transferred from Beauxbaton to Hogwarts and we don't have the same sorting system so I had to get sorted into a house."

"Oh so what year are you?"

"I'm a 5th year."

The redhead's eyes had widened and a smile quickly made its way across her was a silence and the Veela thought something was wrong. She was about to say something when the redhead had suddenly hugged her.

"That means we're in the same year **and** the same house!"

The Veela sat stiff for a few seconds before returning the redhead's hug. It seems like even though she still had the Veelas charm she had found that one person that can see past all that.

"Dawn?"

"Yes Rose?"

"You need to teach me how to do that spell made your hair red!"

"But Rose your hair is already is a nice red. Its natural much better than this."

Rose flushed at the compliment, she had always wished she had her mother's hair and father's eyes. But sadly it had been the other way around.

"Um Rose, feel free to say no, but once we get back to the dormitories can I braid your hair? I know it may sound odd considering we just met but its so pretty."

"U-um sure Dawn but only if you let me do the same with your hair."

The raven haired girl had smiled so wide all her teeth were showing and replied with a slight laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The redhead couldn't help but notice the fangs on Dawn were slightly longer and sharper looking than normal. They were intriguing for whatever reason and Rose couldn't think of why. Only when the Veela had flushed and pushed her hair to the left side Rose realized she had been staring.

"I'm sorry Dawn I didn't mean to stare but I noticed your K9 teeth look more like fangs."

The Veela smirked mischievously and growled.

"All the better to eat you with my dear."

Rose flushed all the way to her hairline while Dawn started laughing. The Hall turned to find the source of the bell like sound, which was a sight that would be forever be stuck in the minds of the male population. Dawn was clutching at her side with her left arm while covering her mouth with her right hand. Her whole body shook with laughter which caused the redhead to flush even more with embarrassment.

Once the laughter subsided people went back to whatever they were doing while Rose proceeded to start swatting the arm of her new friend.

"Jesus Dawn why?!"

The Veela chuckled, "I do it to everyone who points out my unusually long K9's."

"You aren't a werewolf right?"

"Obviously. I'm part Veela and I have yet to be bitten by a werewolf."

"That's good that way I don't have to worry about you killing people every full moon."

The two laughed and then the feast started began. The two started eating, both of them were eating with all the lady-like grace their mothers taught them. While everyone else was still either drooling, glaring, or shoveling food in their mouths.

Dinner was a rather quiet affair as the two lionesses ate. Even among the clamor of everyone else talking and whatnot. That is until a raggedy old cat came running and meowing as a dark grey and black kitten hot on its heels. An old man (who Dawn learned later was Mr. Filch) came running after both cats.

"Damn bloody cat. Get it away from Ms. Norris!"

Dawn gently put her silverware down and cleaned her face with her napkin. Everyone felt an icy

aura emanating from her, despite the face of calm she wore. she stood up and put her hands on both hips and what happened next, people we expecting but the volume startled them.

"Charbon! Viens ici!"

People were not expecting how loud French Veela could yell. Her shout bounced around the walls of the halls. The grey and black cat stopped in its tracks jumping at the anger in its owners voice. It slowly and guiltily slunk back to Dawn. Keeping its head down, silently waiting for the punishment. Dawn picked up the small kitten and forced it to look her in the eyes. Upset midnight blue orbs met apologetic green ones. They started at each other before the kitten gently rested its tiny paw on Dawns nose and meowed.

A good chunk of the student body and staff melted in their seats. Followed by Dawns attempt to stay stern with the tiny kitten but after a few moments she broke. Quickly bringing the kitten to her chest.

"Pourquoi devez-vous être si mignon mon petit chaton?"

After a long lecture with Mr. Filch and Headmistress Mcgonagall they finally went up to their dormitories. The small kitten comfortably resting in the arms of her ower. Rose caught up to Dawn after being shoved away by the many boys that were trying to talk to her. The young redhead huffed before finally speaking.

"Is that crowd of testosterone going to be a regular occurrence with you?"

Dawn sighed and nodded sadly. Before beginning the ascent to the Gryffindor common room. With the fellow Gryffindor in tow. Yet again the two fell into a comfortable silence until the kitten in the Veela's arms poked its head and meowed at the ginger girl.

"Dawn I take this is your cat but its sooooo cute!"

"Isn't she?"

"What's her name?"

"In English her name is Charcoal."

"A fitting name."

Rose got a bit closer and presented her hand Charcoal. The kitten sniffed at her hand before nuzzling up to it. The redhead giggled and gently petted Charcoal's head.

"It seems like Charcoal likes you Rose."

"So it seems."

Both girls again lapsed into the comfortable silence that seemed to be following them. They entered the common room together. Dawn sat on the floor near the fire, using her tie as a cat toy to entertain Charcoal. While Rose sat on the love-seat getting a head start on her studies. Before going up to the dormitories both girls had the same thought:

_This year is going to be good._

* * *

**JESUS CHRIST this was a long chapter for me. Btws HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope you guys had an awesome time and for all my readers who are 21 or older. You hopefully didn't get too drunk at the new years eve parties. Anyway I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter of **_**The New Generation. **_**I'll see you guys next time :3**

**-Tenshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers its chapter two time. And 2 things 1) I think I'm going to bump the girls up 2 years because in the way the story is going it's gonna require them to be a bit older 2) I'm going to refer to Aurore as Dawn from now on. Only family will actually call Dawn by Aurore and stuff. Guys I'm so sorry I completely forgot to translate the French and I swear I'll make a habit of doing that from now on. Hopefully last chapter's French wasn't all that hard to understand but still. ANYWAY on to Chapter 2.**

* * *

The Gryffindor girls dormitories was rather quiet as the sun tried hard to peek through the English cloud cover. The 5th year girls were, one by one, waking up and started getting ready for their first day at Hogwarts. Everyone awake were rather confused when they started hearing music, and not music they were familiar with. The girls looked at each other confirming that it wasn't them and that the odd music was coming from the one girl who wasn't awake yet.

The Veela girl Dawn, as they learned from hearing the Weasley girl call her that. Just as they were about to dismiss it and start their morning routines the Veela girl inhaled deeply, sat up and rubbed her eyes. No girl said a word as Dawn peeled the covers off her body and got up. Clad in just some gym shorts and a tank top she stretched and made her way to the loo. What was odd was the thing in her right hand and those strange white strings with, what looked like a misshapen ear plugs, in her ears.

Slowly the other girls started getting ready, always eyeing Dawn and that music…..thing. Dawn being, used to people staring at her, got showered and dressed. When the Veela slipped on her still-too-short-skirt, one of the girls laughed.

"You trying to attract attention Dawn?"

Dawn laughed and shook her head and answered ever so sweetly, "No Charcoal just shredded my proper skirt and my mother has yet to send me another one. That reminds me I need to check the owlery. Thank you."

The Veela smiled at the other lionesse and continued to gather her books for the day. She slipped her music thing in her skirt pocket and worked the white strings under her shirt to let the ear plug like ends to dangle out. After putting one of the ear plugs back in Victoria Bell asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Dawn what is that?"

"Oh this? Its a muggle device used to communicate, take pictures, listen to music, play games and watch videos. And you work it by touching the surface called the screen."

All the pure-blood witches looked at her like she grew a second head. Instead of trying to explain it herself, Dawn motioned over for the other witches over to her bed. Once they gathered around she started working her phone with a deft thumb. Sliding it to show how to unlock it, quickly punching in her passcode and went directly to her music. She unplugged her white string things and the music started ringing out. Everyone had their wands out ready to hex it. Just before one witch casted an exploding hex Dawn quickly clutched it to her chest.

"Don't! This is important and expensive cell phone. My parents will kill me if I let it get cursed and or hexed!"

"Well how the hell does that….cell phone...work?"

"Muggle technology! I don't know enough about it to properly explain it."

"Wait how'd you get yours to work here? Mine doesn't"

"Special spells I'll teach you them after class."

Everyone looked over to the source of the voice which was muggle born Alexandria Johnson otherwise known as Alex. She and Dawn got along because they both enjoyed a muggle pass time called video games. The difference the two had to work around was the fact that Dawn played more intense, heart racing games while Alex was more casual. But the two still found one game series they could talk about, Legend of Zelda. Both girls had an obsession with the games and they had some trinkets to prove it. Alex had multiple figurines of the different characters while Dawn had posters, jewelry, and clothes.

Alex nodded and made her way to her first class. Everyone continued getting ready which quickly turned into some girls frantically looking for different pieces of their uniforms.

Once all her books were safely tucked away in her messenger bag Dawn slung it over her shoulder and made it down to attend her first class. Most students shrunk their bags down to fit in their robe pockets. Dawn being raised as both a muggle and a witch always had a muggle way of doing her school work, even when she was a Beauxbaton. Took notes with a notebook and pen, write her rough drafts on her laptop (which only she knew how to work), then finally would write the final draft on parchment with a quill. Thats how she's always worked and nothing was going to change that.

It was time for lunch and so far no real homework was assigned. Minus Dawn's potions class which was a reading up on amortentia. Which was, to Dawns understanding, was the most potent love potion a wizard could make. It has a perfume type power that makes it smell like anything one person likes. It affects everyone no matter what.

After reading a bit more she decided that she would be fine for finishing her lunch she went to the tower for her divination class. Hopefully it wouldn't be a dreadfully dull as it was back at Beauxbaton.

* * *

Dawn made her way up to the common room with a slight spring in her step. Normally people would be dead tired at the end of the day especially after the first day. But today was a good day, for whatever reason the guys weren't drooling all that much and she had decent conversations with some of the girls. She made her way through the common room to her dormitory and slipped into a pair of jeans and grabbed her broom. Her family has always been very supportive of her hobbies so long as they didn't bring down her grades. And it worked for her and the not so little rewards at the end of the year for good grades was always a good motivator too. So at the end of her 2nd year she got a Nimbus for outstanding marks on her final exams.

Flying was always a rush and she caused her family a lot of grief with some of her crazy antics. She smiled to herself and made her way down from her dormitory, broom in hand.

"Hey Dawn where are you off to?"

It was Rose curled up near the fire with a book in her hands. Dawn smiled.

"Just heading out to fly. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure."

Rose got up and dusted off her skirt before walking up to Dawn and linked arms with her. The two made their way out of the common room and down to the quidditch pitch. They passed by the Gryffindor team just after practice most of them didn't pay attention to the two girls. Except the captain who saw the broom and decided to hang back and see if either of those two would be good for the team.

Rose went up to sit in the bleachers while Dawn went to the center of the pitch. Dawn mounted her broom and kicked off, relaxing as she felt the wind whip around her. Once she leveled out Dawn dove head first pulling up at the last possible second laughing like a little kid. Flying through the rings, skimming the ground, doing corkscrews and doing laps at a breakneck speed. Dawn was having the time of her life while Rose was nearly having a heart attack. Watching her friend zoom about the pitch without any padding was filling her head with images of Dawn in the infirmary, broken and bruised.

Dawn did nothing to ease these worries when stood up on her broom and flew around like she was riding a skateboard!

"DAWN BE CAREFUL!"

Dawn zoomed past Rose with a thumbs up. Signaling that she would be alright. But Rose was still scared out of her mind for her friend. A few minutes later Dawn came zooming straight towards Rose with an evil little smirk on her face.

"Dawn slow down! Dawn! Slow down you're going to crash! DAWN!"

Rose closed her eyes and threw her hands up to protect her face, waiting for the crash. Only it didn't come. After a minute or so Rose popped one eye open to see her friends face a bit _too _close for comfort and also upside-down? Rose jumped back and, rather ungracefully, fell in between the bleachers. Dawn roared with laughter, Rose turning red as her hair with anger and embarrassment. But then she noticed...Dawn was flying while upside-down!

"How in the name of Merlin are you doing that?!"

"What this? I just squeeze my legs together around my broom and kinda hang like this."

"Well obviously but I mean just...how?!"

"I'll have you know I have strong legs."

Dawn flipped herself right side up and hovered over to her redheaded friend. Silently offering to help her up. Rose took the outstretched hand but she instantly regretted it when she saw the smirk on the Veela's face. Using her Veela strength Dawn hoisted Rose on the front of her broom. The redhead made the most undignified yelp before gripping the broom handle.

"Dawn?! What the heck?!"

"Relax, I've got you."

An awkward silence fell between the two girls before Dawn cleared her throat. She leaned back a bit, slowly turning the broom around. Rose tensed up and whimpered like a kicked puppy. Dawn cooed quietly, drawing her redhead friend closer to her. Enveloping Rose in a warm hug.

"It's alright I've got you."

Rose melted into Dawn, resting her head where the Veela's neck met her shoulder. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, just hovering there like it was the most normal thing to do. Dawn rested her cheek on the side of Rose's head inhaling the redhead's scent.

_She smells like strawberries and dark chocolate._

"Hey! I wanna talk to you!"

* * *

**Hey guys I am so sorry for falling off the face of the earth but senior year of high school is frickin crazy! AND MAJORLY EXPENSIVE! I also got back from China and Korea pretty recently so jet lag is killing me. I'll try to update on the weekends and don't worry I'm still working on Not So Pitch Perfect. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It got super snuggely at the end for whatever reason. My brain just works like that. Thanks for the follows and favorites.**

**-Tenshi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back and god I need to stay consistent with my update schedule. I know a lot of you reading this and Not So Pitch Perfect are probably super mad at me for not updating. I'm trying my best guys I really am. Senior year of high school was really stressful then college happened and financial aid issues happened so I'm doing this somewhat late at night after quidditch practice (yes I play quidditch irl it's so much fun) Anyway on to the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hey! I wanna talk to you!"

Both girls jumped at the sudden noise from the pitch below. Rose jumped back into Dawn, head-butting the Veela in the chin. Because of the Veela's naturally elongated fangs they broke the skin on her lip. That elicited a small yelp of pain, but that yelp wasn't small enough to go unnoticed by the young redhead.

"Oh my god Dawn! I'm so sorry are you alright?!"

Rose turned around and winced at the two small punctures in Dawn's lower lip. She wiped some of the blood that started to dribble down her lip and onto her chin. Meanwhile Dawn was having trouble trying to land the both of them. Every time Rose's fingers brushed over her lips a tingling sensation flowed through her. Dawn swallowed hard and slowly started the descent to the grass below.

"Rose turn around so I can land us safely."

Rose listened to the Veela, carefully turning around so to not unbalance the broom. Once their feet where firmly planted on the ground both girls dismounted and Rose quickly resumed what she was doing before they landed. Dawn winced at the slight sting when Rose pressed a tissue to her injured lip.

"Rose I'm fine please don't worry."

"I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! I'm such a klutz I should be more careful next time! I'm.."

Dawn pressed her finger to Rose's lips, hushing the young redhead.

"Rose I'm okay. I've been through worse playing games with my cousins don't worry."

Rose began chewing on her thumb nail still feeling guilty for injuring her friend. Unbeknownst to the two girls the Gryffindor quidditch captain was approaching fast. After seeing the Veela fly he _needed_ to talk to her and see if he could convince her to join the team. He jogged over to the two, ready to give his usual 'join the team speech.'

"Hello! Dawn right?"

Dawn nodded her head slightly upset that he ruined their moment._ Wait what 'moment'? There was no moment there, just hugging and maybe a bit of cuddling. That was only to calm Rose down no more no less._

Dawn was pulled out of her thoughts when the guy stuck his hand out for her to shake. She half-heartedly shook his hand trying to convey to him that he needed to leave. She needed to get back into the air to clear her head of whatever just happened a few minutes ago.

"The name is Chambers, Isaac Chambers. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and can I just say that was amazing flying! I've never seen some one fly like that, on one of the oldest brooms in the league no less!"

Dawn forced a smile while internally she was preparing for a long conversation of why she should join the team. She was hoping to avoid this when she came after practice but sadly it wasn't meant to be. While she was listening to Isaac go on about the team and how they could use a flyer like her on the team, Rose was off to the side lost in her own thoughts.

_What just happened? I'm normally not that afraid of heights I stayed on the top floor room in Grans house! Why was being on the broom so scary? More importantly what was that? _

She stole a glance at Dawn noticing the tense posture, fake smile and the fake interest she had in the conversation. But Isaac or whoever he was, was too dense to pick up on any of those signals. Rose made her way over picking up the tail end of their conversation, internally sighing at his attempts to convince Dawn of joining the team. Dawn was a good flyer yes but she didn't look like she was all that interested.

Dawn forced another smile and promised Isaac that she would come to the next game. Followed by Isaac's sad attempt of being flirtatious saying that he would look for her in the crowd. The two said their goodbyes and Isaac ran back to the entrance of the pitch before waving to the two girls. They waved back until he disappeared from view.

The Veela sighed heavily before running her fingers through hair, debating whether or not to go to the next game at all. Rose tapped Dawn on the shoulder pulling her from her thoughts.

"How's your lip?"

Dawn blinked for a second before chuckling and shaking her head. Assuring Rose that she was okay the two made their way back to the castle. They walked in silence but it wasn't the comfortable silence they were accustomed to. It was the awkward silence that they wanted to fill with questions about what had happened earlier. Each of them wanted to know how the other felt about that moment on the broom. But neither of them had the courage to bring it up so they walked each of them stealing glances at the other.

They got to the entrance of the Great Hall before they parted ways. Dawn wanted to shower before she went to get dinner and Rose promised to meet with Albus and James for dinner. Both girls made their way to their destinations lost in their own heads, trying to puzzle out what had happened and how they felt about it.

* * *

_Where is she?_

Rose looked at the time and at the great hall doors and still no sign of Dawn. Dinner was almost over and knowing the Veela's habit of skipping lunch she thought Dawn would've been down here near the middle of dinner. After talking with James and Albus a bit more the doors to the Great Hall burst open with the laughs of the school bullies. The group was mostly made up of 6th years, 5th years, and more underclassmen. When it came to what houses made up the group it was an even mix of all four houses. They were mostly girls but there were still a fair amount of boys and everyone was wary of what they were doing.

The trio noticed various sets of uniforms in their hands varying from each of the houses.

"Man I'd hate to be on their hit list."

Rose and Albus silently agreed with James' statement. _Hopefully the staff will do something about this._ Rose thought to herself before sighing at the fact that parents would raise their child to be like that in the first place. The redhead was about to say something to her cousins when the door to the Great Hall was pushed open and what was on the other side of that door made her breath catch and her heart stop.

Dawn with her raven hair still damp from her earlier shower in short shorts and in a fitted grey tank top. The entire Hall went deathly quiet as angry cobalt eyes scanned every student in the room. It took a few minutes until her eyes narrowed and she stalked her way over to the group of bullies. The younger members of the group cowered in fear of the enraged Veela while the older boys started in sick fascination. The female members did their best to meet the lionesses' death stare with their own. The leader of the group, Rachel Wheeler, had a sick grin on her face waiting for the staff members to yell at Dawn for being out of uniform.

As the Veela approached the group so did Headmistress McGonagall followed by two other professors, just in case things went awry. Rachel noticed the Headmistress and the other professors and decided she would have a bit of fun.

"Good Lord girlie you're out of uniform and on the first day too. And those clothes! Are you trying to make yourself look like a slut."

A low growl emanated from Dawns chest and her fists were shaking. From Rose's perspective things were about to get ugly and if Dawn was anything like how Aunt Fleur was when she was upset. Things weren't going to end well for Rachel. Rose found herself making her way towards the shaking Veela without realizing it. Only when she was a foot or so away from her did the redhead note that she didn't have a plan of calming Dawn down.

While Rose was trying to formulate a plan Dawn took a step towards Rachel, growling out her words with a noticeably thicker French accent.

"Give mi mon clozs."

Rachel played dumb asking the Veela what in the world she was talking about. But both girls knew where Dawn's good skirt and robes went. While she was in the shower Rachel had gotten one of her Gryffindor lackeys to go and steal Dawn's clothes. Once she had finished showering Dawn noticed that her uniform wasn't where she left it. After changing into her pajamas she went to the common room and asked if anyone had seen anyone suspicious leaving with an extra uniform. After a few moments of silence Alex stepped up and said she saw a 4th year leaving with a skirt and some other articles of clothing.

It was then that she learned about Rachel and her gang of jerks. One by one people who had been victims of Rachel and her lackeys told Dawn what had happened to them and what would happen if she confronted the girl. Never the less she needed to get her uniform back. As she walked the anger of having her clothes stolen and hearing the plight of the other students grew and grew to the point she could feel the Veela in her start to make an appearance.

She felt her nails elongate, her senses heightened, and she began to feel her K9's push out to make room for real fangs. Once she made it made to the Great Hall all her senses went to work on finding this girl who had her uniform. Once she zeroed in on her target she made her way over with all the power of her house animal. Everyone saw the strength behind her clenched muscles and everyone was waiting for her to lunge and attack like the lioness she was.

But Dawn, not wanted to get into any major trouble, just clenched her jaw and said asked for her clothes back. When she saw Rachel's eyes go from devilish to doe eyed innocent her anger flared up again. Everyone there heard the large inhale of frustration and waiting for either girl to lash out at each other.

Dawn clenched her fists and internally cursed the other girl out in French. She exhaled slowly before demanding the return of her clothes. She noted the headmistress and two other professors, Professor Slughorn and Professor Firenze, as they made their way over. She inhaled again though this time she noted the strong scent of parchment, cinnamon and fresh apples. Dawn broke eye contact with the head bitch to notice Rose making her way closer.

The Veela quickly looked her opponent up and down noting the too short skirt, the amount of cleavage on display and the loosely tied blue and bronze tie.

_And she called me the slut_

"Look I do not wont any trubel just pleaze give mi mon clozs."

Neither girl moved until Dawn reached behind her, grabbing her wand that was tucked into the waistband of her shorts. The staff then moved closer thinking that the Veela was about to strike Rose thought the same thing and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"She's not worth getting in trouble for. Let's just eat and then go to bed."

Dawn's posture relaxed slightly after listening to Rose's words. The Veela still pulled out her want and accio'd her clothes to her and left the hall without another word. The staff however saw where Dawn's clothes had come from which, surprisingly enough, were from under the Ravenclaw table near the group of bullies. Needless to say Rachel got in trouble and swore to make Dawn's life at Hogwarts hell on earth.

Rose on the other hand stared at the hall doors as Dawn made her exit. She knew that the other girl was strong but seeing the muscles drawn taught like springs under too much pressure was a shock to the red head's system. She quickly recovered and went back to her seat to finish her food. Just as she and the boys were leaving she realized that Dawn had left without eating and quickly grabbed a plate for her friend.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower, Dawn was sitting on her bed trying to relax herself after that little scene in the Great Hall. Her fangs had been pushed out to make room for her normal K9's but her eyes were still elliptical and here senses where still heightened, which made it difficult to relax. The Veela quickly grabbed her headphones and started playing her orchestra playlist.

Normally she would play that when she had a hard time sleeping but she needed something that wasn't the sounds of students talking or getting ready for bed. While the music played Dawn grabbed her nail filer and began to file her nails down back to their normal length. Once that task was completed she gathered her things and started to get ready for bed, upon reaching the bathroom she realized that her toothbrush was missing. The Veela went back to get it when she found a plate with just enough bread, meat and cheese to make herself a sandwich. She began eating and noticed a small note next to the plate, she put down her sandwich and picked up said note. Immediately she picked up the scent of cinnamon, parchment and apples and figured out that the note was from Rose. After a moment she flipped the note over and smiled once she had finished reading.

_You left without dinner._

_ -Rose_

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AGES! I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait but I swear once finals are over I'll be writing and hopefully updating more regularly. Don't worry I am still working on my other story, Not So Pitch Perfect, its just taking me a bit longer than I thought it would. But do not fret your patience shall be rewarded! Thank you all so much for following and favoriting my stories. Y'all are what give me the motivation to keep on going with this. See you next chapter**

**-Tenshi**


End file.
